Alfons Ebner
Alfons Ebner (b. December 1st, 2300 - d. March 17th, 2376) was a Thalsbach Dundorfian and served as the Chief of the Protectorate for the Free State of Dorvish-Uwakah during the Military Occupation Authority Period. He is more widely known as the founder of Ebner AG, a world leading electronics and communications company. He is widely known for his abusive policies while in office however, he retained a liked reputation by both the Dorvish and Kirlawan people under his reign. He was integral in getting a civil government established and was the ambassador to the state after the civil government was established. Ebner wrote several books on the occupation of Dorvish-Uwakah and his policies continue to impact occupation theories and policies today. His History of Dorvish-Uwakah that he wrote in the final years of his life serve as a leading book on the Dorvish military occupation in Dorvish-Uwakah. History Born in Oststadt in Mothar he is ethnically Mothin however he moved to Haldor when he was five and quickly adopted the Lorman culture. He attended the University of Electro-Communications earning a Masters Degree in Telecommunications and went on to join the Dorvik Army when he was 21; he served in the 10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik". He served in various communications and signal intelligence units while swiftly rising through the ranks due to his incredible amount of knowledge, achieving the rank of Major General of the Communication Troops (Dundorfian: Generalmajor der Nachrichtentruppe). Alfons was one of the first in 2333 to enter the First Kirlawan Civil War and helped setup communications throughout the province with Selucian and Dorvish troops. Despite seeing little combat he had acquainted himself with the locals and had grown popular among them due to his easy-going personality. Before the Kirlawan's decided on the four state plan it was decided that he would be promoted to General of the Communication Troops and given the title of Chief of the Protectorate of the Dorvish-Uwakah Military Occupation Authority. He was overjoyed and took to his new post with open arms. As Chief of the Protectorate however, he abused his powers from time to time for personal gain. He setup his own telecommunications company and monopolized the entire telecommunications industry in Uwakah his company, Ebner AG is a powerful regional corporation in Uwakah and Miktar. In 2337 the Dorvish and Kirlawan governments decided on installing a civil government into Dorvish-Uwakah and Ebner resigned to being CEO of his growing corporation which he continued to do to his death. Death He died at the age of 76 after a prolonged battle with colon cancer. He had already lost his wife, Louise, to a tragic car accident and it was reported that he refused several treatments. Personality Alfons was a strong willed individual and he cared much for his family and his nation. It was this that lead him to become the care taker of Dorvish-Uwakah as he felt a responsibility to those who considered themselves Dorvish. Alfons was also noted for his short temper and often racist views on non-Dorvish. It should be told that he is a very personable person and is easily approachable. Orders and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle *Medal for Science and the Arts *Iron Cross 1st and 2nd Class *Dorvish Cross - February 2337 *Wound Badge, Black (3rd Class) Category:Dorvish-Uwakah Category:Dorvish people